An Army of Her Friends
by I don't have a clue
Summary: Eliza begins to search for her own independence and identity, much to the inconvenience of Professor Higgins. He is forced to understand she is no longer his pupil. The story begins where the film ends. R&R please, so I know whether to continue!
1. Chapter 1

Henry felt a familiar warmth inside as he heard her voice. He sat back in his chair, listening to her move closer. Peering his eyes open, he watched her move in front of him. He couldn't help but let out a small smirk as she held his slippers.

"Thank you Eliza. You see? I've taught you remarkably well, one could-." He stopped talking as she leant down slightly. Eliza did not remove her eyes from his.  
>They entranced him, they <em>broke<em> him.  
>She removed his shoes and placed them to the side.<br>He couldn't help but notice how delicately her hands moved.  
><em>Now where did a cabbage leaf learn such natural grace!<em> They did not look _so utterly dirty_ as when he had first noticed them. She slid his slippers on with so much effortless intimacy that he couldn't help but feel a sudden surge of feeling from within.  
>But then it was all over. She simply got up with a smile and left the room.<p>

_Damn that insufferable woman! _He thought. _Who was she to entice a man and just leave him?_ Surely he had taught her about conduct with gentlemen. _Well, perhaps not. Blast it, she wouldn't listen anyway._

Higgins wiped his forehead with his handkerchief, he adjusted and tried to compose himself, feeling highly embarrassed.

"Are you quite alright Higgins?" Cornel Pickering was stood at the door.

"Alright? Of course I'm alright, why the devil wouldn't I be alright?" He stuffed his handkerchief away. "Simply tired Pickering, tired."

"Well, Miss Eliza has returned to us! You can stop worrying now old chap!" Pickering gave a large smile.

"Ah yes. I thought I saw her come in."

"She talked about meeting your mother again later. I suppose we will be having two for tea hmm? Things back to how they should be Higgins. I'll tell Mrs. Pearce to put the dinner on!" With that Pickering almost bounced out the room. It was clear the day's excitement had got to him.

_Silly old fool _he thought._ Acting like she is some sort of angel returned to earth. More like the devil thrust back to us from Heaven._  
>This made him smirk.<br>_I won't be a part of her prudish games._ _I'll simply go about my life as before._

It was dinner time. Henry and Pickering were seated at the table.

"Why on earth is she not down here yet? It's not Buckingham Palace, it's our evening meal. Women take so disgustingly long to prepare their faces." Henry fiddled with his napkin, tucking it into his shirt.

"Oh Higgins, don't be so negative. I haven't seen her leave her room since she came back. I'm sure you won't complain when the girl comes down here looking all done up." Pickering gave a look to Henry.

"Don't be so absurd Pickering. 'All done up' she looks like those wretched pompous women from town-." He was cut short by Eliza once again. She had entered the room. Eliza stood by the door wearing a light evening gown, holding her bag between her fingers.

Henry tried not to show reaction to her beauty, he sat up straight.

"And where do you think you are going all dressed up like that? We are dining here. Now sit down before I start eating the silverware." Henry pointed a commanding finger to the empty chair.

A servant entered. "Miss Eliza? Mrs. Higgins has arrived; she is waiting in the car. Will you be along shortly?"

"Yes. Thank you." She nodded to the man, he left.

Henry chimed in "Mother? In the car? Not coming in? What in gods name is going on? What are you two up to? I want to have my dinner, enough of this farce!"

"She invited me to dine and then go to the theatre tonight. We are going with two other young women and two young men. She said it would be good for me" Eliza smiled, studying Henry's face.

"Good for-.. Good for you? Who on earth are these young women...men?" Henry tapped his knife onto his plate slightly. "No no no. We agreed dinner; we were all going to.-"

"Don't be a tyrant Higgins. Let the girl go enjoy herself." Pickering smiled between the two.

"I really must go. See you gentlemen later." She nodded slightly to them before leaving.

Henry stared open mouthed at the door.

"Well have you ever...such imprudence. How terribly rude. The food is wasted..." He trailed off, yanking the napkin from his shirt.

"It will be good for her! Maybe meet a nice young man or two-."

Henry slammed his fist onto the table.

"It's damn foolish is what it is!" He stood out his seat, shoving the chair back in. "_I_ didn't teach her these slum manners. These impulsions!' Henry exited the room with a bang. He went straight up to his room.

Loosening his tie he stood by the window.  
><em>What is she playing at? Going out with young men... young men with their idiotic fancies and simple minds.<em> It made him sick.  
>He would stay up; stay up all night by the window until she returned. If she returned tonight. He felt himself shudder.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Henry did not wait by the window all evening. He found it boring and lonesome. Instead, he enjoyed a game of house with Pickering and retired early to bed.

He felt the feelings from the previous night emerge again on seeing Eliza at the breakfast table.

"Miss Eliza! Do tell us about your evening?" Pickering smiled over to her.

Henry resisted glancing at Eliza and instead played nonchalantly with his fork.

Eliza however, gave a small look across the table to Henry before she began.

"It was a highly enjoyable evening. Mrs. Higgins introduced me to some very nice young people. I hope to see them again." She gave Pickering a reassuring smile.

"We are glad to hear of it! I think-." He was cut off by Henry.

"You went to the theatre, am I correct?" Henry looked at her for the first time.

"Yes, it was-."

He cut in again "Your first time at the theatre?" She could see his look change.  
>"Were you able to keep up Eliza? Plays are for the more complex of minds."<p>

She sent him an icy glare. "I kept up quite easily. I also had the help of my new friends."

"Ah! Do enlighten us about these 'new friends'. They have known each other one evening and already friends! How about that Pickering! They really do not hesitate nowadays!"

Pickering gave a small laugh, he did not want to get involved and instead carried on eating.  
>Henry sniffed and peered across the table to Eliza. She avoided his glance, shifting her eyes to the plate.<p>

"Your mother will be visiting this afternoon." She spoke whilst adjusting the shoulder of her gown.

Henry watched her movements; he saw a glimpse of pale skin beneath the satin material of the dress. This distracted him briefly; the others stared at him awaiting an answer.

He quickly darted his eyes around the room. "Mother? I see, I see."

"I need to go freshen up. I'll tell Mrs. Pearce to put your coffees in the library." Eliza smiled as she rose from the chair. Henry watched her leave the room, his eyes lingered on the door.

"Well Higgins, I think our creation is going to go far, very far indeed! I'm sure your mother has plans and the right suitors lined out for her. Ah think about it! Think about how far she has come!"

Henry moved his eyes from the door way and smiled to Pickering "Far. If she does marry, Pickering, she'll be even further away from us."

This statement made Pickering raise his eyebrows "Come now Higgins! We can't keep the girl here forever; she's got her own life to live."

"Yes, you are right." He hesitated for a split second "I am just concerned about who will sort my appointments. Think about it Pickering, a lot of nonsense happens with young people and courting. I don't want to have to hear a sobbing guttersnipe once a week."

Pickering laughed as they rose out the chairs.

* * *

><p>"Henry do not dawdle, where is Eliza?" Mrs. Pickering was walking behind him into the hallway.<p>

"She is in the library mother. First, I would like to speak to you about a pressing matter."

"Pressing matter? What could be so pressing from you?"

Henry was overtaken by her, he paced behind. "Well, it's about Eliza and her new friends."

She stopped in her tracks, throwing an unimpressed look at Henry. "What about them? Before you object, it's good for her. Much healthier than her spending time cooped up in the library with you."

"There's nothing wrong with learning, there's still more she could learn."

"Henry she must also learn about life, people, socializing. Things you will not find on your shelves."

"People! Bah! I wouldn't call those young drones 'people'. It won't do her any good turning into them."

"She isn't turning into anyone. She is a young woman; it's the right thing to do. Our discussion is over now, stop acting like a child." She adjusted a button on his suit jacket before briskly entering the library.

Henry followed her in; she was greeting Eliza like an old friend.

"The day after tomorrow I will be holding a social dinner. It will be a great opportunity for the young people. I do hope to see you three attend?" Mrs. Higgins looked at them expectantly.

Eliza smiled over to Henry. "We would be more than happy to. I'm sure Colonel Pickering can keep Professor Higgins company."

Henry stuck his hands into his pockets and began to slowly pace around the room as they spoke.

"Yes, well. I didn't have the luxury of this sort of business with Henry. He completely refused any opportunities."

"I'm sure you could invite women of Professor Higgins' age?" Eliza gave Mrs. Higgins a small grin.

Henry stopped briefly, watching them from behind his desk.

"Don't be absurd! I do not wish to be part of your playground plotting."

"Anyway, it's settled then. Henry you are attending, you haven't objected." She linked her arm with Eliza's, walking to the doorway. "Come now Eliza, I wish to discuss that young man..." Her voice faded away as they left the room.

Henry almost staggered over his desk in an attempt to hear a name.

_There__'__s __a __specific __young __man __already?_ He thought as he watched them walk into the garden.

With a social gathering looming Henry took refuge in his books.

The dinner party would soon prove to be more than Higgins had expected.


	3. Chapter 3

The reception room of Mrs. Higgins' house was buzzing with conversation and energy. Henry observed familiar faces, but also the fresh new ones. The young men and women stood in small circles admiring each other's dress or exchanging familiarities. Eliza was amongst a group of very fashionable young women; Henry observed how well she blended with them. He also observed however, that she was still different to them, she had a light in her eyes that they did not.

Henry could make out the women complementing Eliza on her gown; he noticed how much of her skin he could see. A young man approached the group, greeting them politely. He immediately cut between to start conversation with Eliza. Henry watched as they removed themselves from the group, she seemed to lighten up listening to his words. There were a few minutes of smiles and laughing, they were then interrupted by a young woman with fair hair. The man then left the two women alone, it was clear that they then began to talk about him. The young girl spotted Henry watching them and turned to Eliza. At this point Henry spun himself around and instead began to pace the room.

He began a dreary conversation with one of his mother's friends.

"I often hear them arguing late at night. One can only wonder what the children must think. I begged my husband to go to them but he insisted..." The woman droned on.

Henry then zoned out as he noticed Eliza and her friend approach. They waited politely for the conversation to end and made their way to him.

"Professor Higgins, I'd like you to meet my new friend Miss Judy Hutton."

Henry bowed to Eliza's friend, watching her closely.

"Miss Eliza has spoken of you as a genius! She tells me you have read nearly every book in your library."

He couldn't help but smile. "Well, I do enjoy reading. As for being a genius, yes, that's correct."

"Oh! He's modest as well!" Judy chortled, gently tapping Eliza on the arm.

Henry stood straight, surveying the room once again. He admitted to himself that he liked the attention; he also admitted that he wasn't foolish enough to bask in it.

"Have you ladies seen Pickering?"

"You won't stay and talk with us?" Judy seemed thrown by Higgins' bluntness.

"As tempting as a conversation with you would be, I'd rather have a vaguely intelligent one with the Colonel."

He bowed to the women and walked off further into the room.

Eliza stood, feeling slightly embarrassed by his behaviour. "That means he is fond of you!"

"What a strange man, Eliza! Now do tell me, how old is he?" Miss Hutton's eyes sparkled slightly.

"To be perfectly honest, I do not know exactly, middle aged I should think." Eliza wanted to evade this subject.

"That's not old. He still has a chance to marry. He is awfully rich. Maybe a nice young girl." She giggled to herself. Dinner was served.

The table was laid out, ready for the guests. It certainly was a fancy affair; silverware gleamed throughout the length of it. As Henry took his seat next to Pickering he watched Judy drag Eliza, rather immodestly, over to the seats opposite.

Pickering stood up as Eliza sat opposite, Henry made a half hearted attempt as Judy sat.

The first course arrived and was presented to them. Henry began to eat, but found himself interrupted.

"Your mother's house is so very lovely! I suppose not as nice as your own. She is an exceedingly lucky woman."

"I agree." He smiled, bowing his head slightly.

They ate in silence for a while; Henry glanced to both of the women occasionally. The Judy creature talked too much but she wasn't bad to look at. Of course she was no Eliza but he was aware of the small smiles she gave him during the meal. Pickering attempted small talk which the women received politely. Henry observed the young man from earlier giving Eliza a variety of smiles and funny faces. He strained himself to see what he was up to.

"Does your mother have a library?" Judy interrupted his line of thought.

"Yes she does. Not that she reads many books." Henry smiled to the girl.

Her tone then became much quieter. "I should like to see it after dinner. I quite like reading."

Who the devil was this creature? What was her game? He could see she was quite the seductress! Her eyes lingered on his for an answer; he was unaware of Eliza listening in.

"Certainly" Henry found himself saying before he could object. He zoned back into reality as Eliza dropped her fork rather loudly on her plate.

The rest of dinner went by quite slowly. Miss Judy Hutton kept on vying for Henry's attention; he eventually gave in after witnessing Eliza smiling to the other man at least four times. He counted that it was four times too many.

After dinner had ended Henry watched Eliza engage in conversation with the young man again. This prompted him to once more engage in conversation with Miss Hutton.

He didn't really take notice of what she was saying but he could see her clear flirtatious advantages. Henry met Eliza's eyes across the busy room; she held this for a moment before looking away.

"May I see the library now?" Judy chimed in.

Henry began to walk off, murmuring back. "This way."

Once they had entered the room Henry was startled by her shriek of excitement.

"Oh how splendid!" She hurried to the shelves, eagerly placing her hands along the spines. "Edith Wharton! I know of her! American?"

"Ah yes, I recommended her to Eliza also."

The mention of Eliza did not sway Judy. "Euripides! These surely are not your mother's now are they?"

"I do let some of my books fill up her shelves from time to time. I have copies of his other works at home. Thinking of it now, Eliza also enjoys his plays..." Henry contemplated on how things had begun to remind him of Eliza.

Henry remained at a distance, watching her movements closely. She stopped on noticing him observing.

"Are you pleased?" She inquired with an impish smile.

"Pleased? What do you mean, 'pleased'?"

"With what you see?" She made her way slowly over to Henry.

He suddenly realised what an awfully stupid situation he had got himself into.

What on earth am I doing in here with this girl? He thought. She is clearly not the sort of girl he should be found alone with. He felt as if he had broken a marriage vow, discussing books with another woman?

The door crept open, sure enough it was Eliza. It was enough to startle Judy from her prey. Feeling embarrassed Judy gave a knowing smile and left without a word.

Damn. He really had not thought this one out very well. In a nervous manner he replaced some of the books back into their correction positions.

"Well Eliza you do seem to have some interesting friends." He avoided looking at her, he felt guilty.

"They won't replace you though."

This made Henry stop his action. He looked to the side at her as she leant back against the shelf slightly.

"Ah of course they won't. We'll always be friends Eliza; you know that, I know that."

"Friends?" He felt her presence close to him as she spoke; he continued to fiddle with the books.

"I hardly think we are enemies. I mean I do annoy you sometimes and you in turn annoy me. That is life I am afraid, we are people after all."

"Yes, people. People with feelings and emotions-."

"Don't start with that sort of talk."

"I don't believe you have any. I don't think you even got feelings." She placed a hand on top of his as he pushed a book back in.

"Damn you woman, it's 'get feelings'. Or I 'have', not got." He snatched his hand back, stepping in front of her. "You talk of feelings. Feelings, feelings, feelings! You fail to see these feelings you give me."

"Feelings of a friend?" She looked up at him with those dark eyes. Henry hated it when she did this. He gave a small sigh of defeat.

Henry leant his arms on the bookshelf; his body was towering over hers slightly. He began to feel her breath against his chin.

"Eliza..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Taken me a while, hope you enjoy. Read and review. I apologise for any errors, I just wanted to get this one out there.**

* * *

><p>Maybe Henry Higgins had too many brandies, maybe he did have human feelings afterall or maybe <em>he had just gone mad.<em>

Knock. Knock.

Henry staggered himself back on hearing the door.

"Miss Eliza? Are you in here?" The young man poked his head around, entering the library.

Eliza simply pretended she was preoccupied with the spines of various books; she turned and gave a smile.

Henry on the other hand remained facing away from the door, seemingly fixated on one of the wall hangings.

"Mr. Lismore, I was just coming to fetch you, Professor Higgins was showing me some of the new books."

The young man looked towards the back of Henry, stuttering "Good evening Professor Higgins...sir" He bowed.

Eliza smiled widely at this; Henry merely turned his head as acknowledgement.

"Your mother has a splendid home." The man attempted to exchange pleasantries.

"It serves the purpose of a home. She fills it with nonsense."

Eliza then briskly crossed the room, linking arms with Lismore.

"Mr. Lismore, I do believe you owe me a dance."

They then exited the library together. Henry turned, running a hand through his hair.

Immediately he began thinking up excuses as to what occurred.

Firstly, he blamed it on drink, not admitting to himself any emotion.

Secondly, he blamed _Eliza_, no other woman had ever caused him to act the way he did with her.

The young men and women shared many dances that evening. Henry stood in the corner with his brandy, not partaking. He could see the glances between Eliza and the young gentleman. He also took the liberty in tallying they had danced four dances together.

After some days of avoidance Eliza entered the study.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me Professor?"

Henry merely met her gaze, taking in her appearance for a brief moment.

"Fresh air? How horrible..."

Eliza took this answer as a yes and proceeded out of the room to prepare herself. Henry shortly followed, assisted on with his heavy winter coat. He pressed his head for his hat, searching the hall for it.

"Blast it.."

Henry then saw Eliza ready by the door, holding onto his hat. She was dressed up warm, as it was a cold time of year. He then proceeded to her, nodding once for thanks as he placed the hat onto his head.

Once on the street, they walked along the pavement side by side, not saying a word. Henry observed her blowing outwards several times to watch her breath in the cold air. He found this quite amusing.

"When I was younger I used to pretend I was smoking a pipe. Like the distinguished gentlemen of your sort." She peered to him with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"It's the hot air from your breath, reacting with the cold air around you."

"Oh you're full of it."

"Full of what Eliza?"

"Hot air…" She linked her arm into his as they turned around into the next street.

Henry couldn't help but smile "Ah Eliza, I knew I could not have scientific discussions with you."

"I do have something to discuss."

They walked slowly, passing a small park as they made their way around the block. Eliza then stopped to admire the frosted spider webs. Henry took another opportunity to observe her behavior.

"Isn't it something? So much detail in the little web." She peered at it and then looked approvingly to Henry.

"What did you want to discuss Eliza?"

She smiled, turning to face him.

"How do you like Stuart?"

"I am not sure whom you are speaking of."

"Mr. Lismore."

"What ever happened to Freddy?" Henry leant onto a wall as they spoke.

"You didn't approve of Freddy. Stuart is-."

"They are all the same."

He wouldn't look at her, she tried a different approach.

"Well, last night in the library-."

"It was a foolish moment. A lapse in my better judgment." Henry placed his hands in his pockets, away from the cold.

"I.." She hesitated "I wanted to tell you that Mrs. Higgins believes he will make me an offer of marriage soon." She held tightly onto her small purse.

"So soon? " Henry paused for a moment, he appeared to be thinking. "I suppose it will be good for you. It's what we discussed all those months ago." He pushed off the wall, with a smile. "Eliza, I am in fact happy for you. Even if the young man is…- I offer congratulations if this does take place."

They stood for a moment, looking at each other. Eliza searched his face, slightly confused by this acceptance. Maybe she _had_ misread their situation.

She linked his arm once again as they started to walk home.

They did not speak. The vapour from their breath entangled into one before drifting away behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah it's been a long time. I hope you enjoy it. I apologise if there are any mistakes, late night writing eh? Tell me what you think, I know where it is all heading. **

* * *

><p>So it had begun. A gaggle of girls gossiping in his home, <em>his<em> lounge! It made him writhe with anger.

"Pickering! If they don't cease that infernal noise I'll have no choice but to go in there and silence them with a throttle!" Higgins threw down his pen, pacing the room.

"Higgins, they're just talking, let them be."

"I can hear them sniggering, there's no doubt they're laughing about me! Why did we let her come back? Now she's a fully fledged painful woman!"

"You really ought to calm down Higgins. This sort of stress won't be any good for your health. Sit back down and we'll carry on." Pickering offered one of his calming smiles whilst gesturing Henry back to his desk. Henry did not turn back to the desk; instead he headed to the door.

"I will go speak with the ghastly creatures. It's my home, not some coffee house. They can take their natter elsewhere!" With that he exited the study; Pickering was left alone not knowing how to react.

Henry made his way to the door of the room full of women, he stopped before entering as he heard them speaking.

"So do tell me Eliza, has he asked you yet?" It was the voice of one of her friends, one which he didn't bother to remember a name.

"Not officially, but he has made suggestions at the idea." Henry's ears perked up as he heard Eliza.

Another girl let out an irritating laugh. "What good is suggesting? You have to be more forward with him; a man with his wealth must be snatched up!"

Yet another girl piped up, it was her promiscuous friend, there's always one. "I say you seduce him that will make him pick up the pace!"

"Don't be so crude!" A voice answered in response.

"I wouldn't know the first rule of seduction." Eliza answered lightly. Henry pressed his head against the door, wanting to hear clearer. Pickering entered the hall and merely observed Henry without a word before heading up the stairs.

"Well, you've got the beauty for it. You just need to make him mad about you." Answered the promiscuous one. Henry was becoming more and more enthralled by the conversation.

"Little touches, glances and bare shoulders." The girls giggled at this statement.

He grimaced. _This is exactly what women talk about, useless nonsense._

"You attract all the men Eliza, even poor little Freddy isn't over you yet."

"That grumpy professor sometimes can't help but gawp at you! Seems he has some feelings after all!" They all joined in, having another group giggle.

"Tonight I'll be meeting Stuart again; perhaps he will bring it up?" The lightness in Eliza's voice contrasted to the piercing noise of the other women.

Henry didn't want to hear anymore, he knocked and entered the room.

Some of them stared; some of them forced polite smiles. He stood there for a moment before speaking.

"I understand that you hyenas have nothing better to do with your time, but Colonel Pickering and I wish to work. We cannot do so with your hellish noise."

They had all remained silent. Eliza simply nodded her head; he looked at her for a moment before exiting.

* * *

><p>Later on in the evening Henry heard Eliza greeting Stuart at the door.<p>

"Good evening Miss Doolittle, may we?" Stuart bowed his head, gesturing to the lounge.

As the pair entered the room Eliza could feel his eyes on her, she had worn a light gown, with some of her shoulder on show. Elegantly, she sat herself down on the chair and to her surprise he seated himself next to her. They exchanged the usual pleasantries; Eliza used this time to observe him in an intimate space.

He was not bad to look at, she liked his bright face. He certainly was not as clingy or dependant as Freddy. If she married this man she would be set up for life. Eliza began not to concentrate as he told her about his day, instead she was weighing up these thoughts in her head. Everyone had advised her it was a good match; even Mrs. Higgins had pushed the idea. She wouldn't have to work; she would become a lady of leisure. It would be a wise choice; she couldn't be irrational or picky after how far she has come.

"Eliza, I am aware we have not known each other for that long a time..."

She felt her heart quicken, she could feel the anticipation, this was it.

"I feel however, that I've come to quite enjoy your company. From the moment we first met I fell for you."

Eliza forced a smile; she wanted to skip this entire part, as she was too confused about her own feelings and didn't want to hear his.

"What I am trying to say is I want to offer you my hand in marriage. I want to make you my wife." He searched her face for a response.

For a moment Eliza could feel Henry on the other side of the house, she felt his presence. It made her sad to realise that he was her first thought before answering.

Stuart hesitated at her silence. "I am willing to ask your father, or possibly the Professor, for permission?"

"My father is away in America."

"Not a problem! Surely Professor Higgins will be able to provide a blessing on his behalf?" He was already stood up, a smile beaming on his face.

Eliza offered a small smile in return, nodding as she let him exit. The ball was in Henry's court.

Henry was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it? Go away, I'm busy."

"Professor, it's Mr. Lismore, may I speak with you a moment?"

"If you must, but I really don't need any time wasters."

Stuart entered the study, bowing slightly to Henry in a greeting. Henry just stood waiting to hear what he had to say.

"May we sit down sir?"

Henry merely grunted and shoved himself down onto a sofa. Stuart sat in the opposite one.

"I understand that you are a very important figure in Eliza's life. That is why I have come to ask for your blessing on something."

"Yes yes, get to the point will you. I really have things to do." Henry had nothing to do; he just didn't want to drag the process out.

"I want your blessing for my marriage proposal to Eliza."

Hearing the words straight out like that sent a pain down deep into his gut, a pain he wasn't aware that he could ever get. He didn't want to lose her; he didn't think she wanted to leave him. But he knew that he couldn't keep her at the house forever, like a doll, he had made her for better things.

"My blessing? I'm not her father. It's not up to me who she marries. I couldn't care less if she married a street performer."

"It would mean a lot to both of us sir."

"ELIZA!" Stuart jumped at Henry's shout, he was not prepared. After a few moments Eliza had entered the room.

"Eliza, you want to marry this boy?"

Henry had created an awkward situation for all of them, Eliza simply nodded.

"Ah there we go! All finished! Congratulations! Now you can all get out of here and leave me to some peace."

Eliza remained looking at Henry; he had put on his usual manner. She hoped there would be a dramatic rejection and declaration. Nothing.

"Thank you sir, I am much obliged. I will bid you both goodnight."

When Stuart had left Henry finally spoke once again.

"I thought you were above selling yourself."

"Don't start. What else is there in my future?"

He remained sat down, leaning back with his arrogant manner. "Ah I suppose you are right Eliza, beggars can't be choosers." She looked hurt by this statement so he changed the tone.

"I must say, it will be highly inconvenient not having you around this house." Eliza slowly moved around the room, coming to terms with her new path in life. She stared at the back of his head as he spoke.

"It's more than that actually; it may even make me sad. I mean you are much better at remembering appointments than Mrs. Pearce. My papers will all be in a mess. I will be a mess." He stiffened as he felt her hand run along the side of his head, pushing through his hair.

"I have to." Her soft voice made him ache; he didn't pull back from her touch. She crouched down behind his chair, simply leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Henry tried his best to maintain composure. "Yes, it is the most sensible and appropriate choice. I am sure you will do well, a young couple..."

"I will miss you, Henry." His eyes closed for a brief moment as she used his name. Eliza stood up, resting a hand onto his shoulder.

Henry patted her hand, holding it only for a moment. "It will be difficult without you. I can say I will miss you and Colonel Pickering will too."

She peered down at him realising she couldn't fully break him out of his shell; she had only seen brief glimpses of his being. He just didn't have the courage to break out for her.

Neither of them could commit themselves to a declaration of feeling. Neither of them wanted to take the risk. The idea that they wanted each other more than anything in the world seemed to have pushed them furthest apart. Henry sat holding his head in his hands after she had left the room; he knew he had lost her. He would have to watch as his own creation moved into something out of his grasp.

The chimes of church bells haunted his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. It's been long I know. Main reason I'm continuing is thanks to the reviews, otherwise, as you know, there would be no motivation. Here is a little chapter to keep you going..brace yourself because I have a great idea hatched. Do keep reviewing or else I will be lazy. Apologise for errors if there are any, I've uploaded using my phone! R&R you delicious cabbage leaves.**

* * *

><p>"I hate weddings."<br>Henry was stood peering through a telescope, angling his body rigidly.

"Ah yes we know.. All part of the old bachelor act. Hate weddings, hate women, hate birthdays, hate parties.." Pickering let out a cloud of smoke as he laughed, he then continued to puff the pipe.

Henry spoke back to Pickering, still engrossed in the telescope.  
>"It is not an act, it is all strictly true. I despise most occasions.." He finally plucked his face from the lense, smiling to the Colnel. "I do not hate women."<p>

"There's a man with flesh and blood under all that disdain?"

"Some of them are nice to look at."

"What do you think of Eliza's boy?"

Henry lent his elbow on the telescope, thinking up a reply. "Well, he insists on calling by most days, he has a whole marriage to see her, the boy will become tired of her face."

"Ah but it's Eliza, what man would become tired of seeing her face!"

"Yes, yes, don't start. Maybe you should have married her?"

Pickering laughed once again, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door bell. Both men looked towards the clock on the wall.

"It can't be the Stuart? Calling at this hour?" Pickering glanced to Henry who was waiting to see who had arrived.

They became aware of Stuarts voice as he spoke to Mrs. Pearce. Before they knew it, the young man was being presented to their office door, holding a hat nervously between his hands.

"Lismore my boy, what brings you here at this hour?" Pickering offered a friendly smile to Stuart.

"I thought it would be good to spend a little time with you gentlemen. Call it a nightcap."

Henry finally chimed in at this point. "Pre wedding nerves bringing out the drinker?"

Stuart gave an uneasy fake laugh as he looked between the two men. Some silence lingered after which was broken by Pickering pouring out the brandy.

"Are you looking forward to your marriage then?" The Colnel smiled after his generic question.

"Of course, yes." Stuart took a gulp of the drink before continuing. "Especially the wedding night." He looked between the two older men with a grin on his face.

"Now let's not start with vulgarity." Henry seated himself into the lounge chair.

"Higgins has issues with any form of intimacy." Pickering gave one of his reserved smiles whilst swiftly changing the subject. "So tell me, is all the organisation going to plan?"

Henry switched off at this point, he did not want to hear any more. The mention of Eliza coupling with this clueless young man made him ache for a moment. He has no issue hiding any true feelings from the world, but late at night those thoughts of regret crept in. Henry looked up towards the ceiling as if trying to see Eliza asleep in her bed. He felt lost of any former control, it seemed things were taking their own path.

"She is indeed a delight to live with!" Pickering was still nattering away to the young man. Henry stood out of the chair and proceeded towards the door.

"Goodnight gentlemen, I am too tired to listen to your droaning." With that, Henry had left the room and was proceeding upstairs to bed.

He didn't stop outside Eliza's door. He just glanced at it on his way up. It taunted him.

On the other side of the door Eliza was kept awake by nerves and confusing thoughts. She felt comfort in hearing the familiar steps of Higgins retiring to sleep. She knew he would never even walk up to her door. But she noticed time to time, a minuscule delay in one of his steps, as if he had haulted for a moment.

A moment in which they were both aware of the others prescense, but are both divided by it.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another, read and review. Not sure if the rating should be higher so be ware kiddies. There is some hardcore violence and drug abuse. Heh. Heh.

Apologies if it's no good. Enjoy anyway.

* * *

><p>27A Wimpole street was bursting with activity on the day before the wedding. Eliza's belongings were already being moved into her new residence and her friends marched around the house, ordering servants with last minute gown alterations.<br>Mrs. Higgins joined the ladies in the reception room as they fiddled around with a box of jewlery. Eliza sat there as the other girls pushed rings onto her fingers and chains around her neck. She was like a toy doll, they were playing dress up.

"No no! The ruby!" One of her friends screeched out loud. This made Eliza pay attention to what was going on.

It also made Henry wince in the other room. At least her friends won't be around to make a racket anymore. He had decided he would not attend the wedding. He never went to them and he was not making an exception for Eliza.

Henry Higgins sat silently, waiting, just waiting.

At around 3.05pm the doorbell rang with a supposed special delivery. A maid was heard opening the door, then heading into the reception room.

Eliza was presented with the largest bunch of flowers she had ever seen. Her eyes lit up with delight at the arrangement. Maybe marriage wasn't so bleak after all.

"Oh how romantic!" Mrs. Higgins exclaimed as she looked on with delight.

Eliza flicked off the small note, she unfolded it and began to read it privately.

_I did not buy them from you..but for you..  
>Higgins<em>

She felt her heart quicken, she folded up the note abruptly before putting on a forced smile for the other women.

It made her happy to recieve the flowers but she also read it as an insult. He had reminded her of her past, of what he had taken her from. She was partly glad to be out of that house, they both had grown tired of the games.

Higgins finally retired to his room at about midnight. He had not seen or spoken to Eliza since morning. He was also unsure whether or not the flowers had the desired impact. It didn't take him long to prepare for sleep and soon he found himself drifting off.

He was awoken by a sudden knock on his door. Higgins sat up sharply in his bed, adjusting his pajamas. Before he could answer the door crept open. He could see Eliza stood in his bedroom doorway. Her small frame was illuminated by the landing lanterns left on. Henry was about to say something but she stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind herself.

By this point Eliza tried to keep herself calm, she could feel her hands shaking nervously at her sides as she walked to his bed.

"What the devil are you doing?" Henry managed to mummer out in his usual tone.

Eliza did not answer him and simply climbed into the bed beside him.

"Eliza? Have you lost any sense? I do not know what you are-." He stopped as her hand brushed against his cheek. She was laying on her side, facing him. She had already slotted the bed cover over herself. The moonlight and streep lamps from outside brightened the room slightly. Henry remained sat up straight, his mind was descending into a panick. He moved her hand away from his cheek, but kept a subconscious hold on it.

"Go back to your bed, now Eliza." Henry looked away from her, not moving however.

Eliza was bored of the righteous facade he wore so often. "Henry please.." She shuffled herself up to him, leaning as she began to plant kisses on this neck.

Henry Higgins was a man, a man who had resisted advances before, a man who could only admit defeat by giving in. Slowly he sank to lay down next to her.

Not another word was spoken, they shortly began embracing, kissing eachother, speaking a thousand words with no sound. Both of them had lost all control and finally were just two people.

It did not take long for Henry to take control. Eliza's nerves were calmed by his confidence. There was of course a short fumble of clothing, Henry tried not to stare at what he had dreamed of for too long. He started carefully, shifting above her, attentively working her into a comfortable state until the two began to move in a very passionate union. Both were not startled by the others eagerness. They were lost in eachother. They were equal, they were governed by their bodies, not minds, for once. The emotions driven by the situation brought them both to a united end.

After it all had happened, they lay there side by side, holding one another. There was nothing to say as the pair drifted off to sleep.

Henry was woken in the morning by a knock of the door. He looked straight to where Eliza had slept, she was no longer there.

"Professor, breakfast is ready" The maid outside the door spoke.

Henry was not listening. Had he dreamed it all? Surely not. There was no time for these thoughts, he got himself presentable for the breakfast table.

Pickering was sat, already eating his breakfast whilst reading the newspaper. He watched Henry enter.  
>"Higgins, you look anxious this morning? I hope you haven't got pre-wedding nerves."<p>

Henry tried to come across composed, however the whole situation was distressing.

"The wedding. I had almost forget the thing. Damned nuisance if you ask me."

"There's an army of women here, getting her ready."

Henry sat at the head of the table, hardly touching his breakfast. He zoned in and out as Pickering waffled on as usual.

"I say Higgins, are you still not coming today?"

Henry sent a long glance towards the ceiling.  
>"Perhaps I should."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, it's only been about 11 months? Thanks for all of you who reviewed when I was in hiding, it's the reason I've written this. It is the largest of my chapters so far, a treat for you. I hope to hear all the feedback from you, old readers and new, it's the only reason I get back into this. As usual I am too lazy to proofread thorough, because as usual I decide to write chapter at 1am, I don't do things by the book man, I'm so alternative and arty dude.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I am ever so glad you decided to come today Henry." His mother sent across a tight smile.<p>

"I must say however, you are looking ghastly tired."

Higgins did not reply. The rest of the journey was spent in silence as they rode to the ceremony. Once they arrived outside the church Henry noticed the beaming face of Stuart, dread slumped over him as they were waved over for a greeting.

"Good to see you old chap!" Stuart patted Henry on the bicep whilst shaking hands.

"This whole charade is a splendid excuse for consumption of brandy." Henry couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Are you feeling nervous?" Pickering inquired with a warm smile.

"Very. I have a lot to be anxious about. We had better be on inside, Eliza will arrive soon."

The group of men entered the chapel. Henry was filled with distaste as he looked around the interior, he hadn't been in a church in years, he felt the eyes of the saints on him, as if they saw his thrusting last night.

"No." He thought. "I can do this, I have to keep composed, don't smile."

"Over here Higgins!" Pickering was waving a hand to Henry, he was sat at a row near the front of the altar, Henry reluctantly made his way over, lowering himself down next to Pickering.

"Did you have to choose a seat so near the front?" Henry spoke in a hissed quiet tone, unable to hide his discomfort, this made Pickering frown.

"I say, it was what Eliza had requested, I don't see the harm in it, are you feeling quite alright?" He studied the face of Henry, not used to this sort of display.

The more that Henry began to realise he was not composed the less composed he became, he merely grunted in response to Pickering, adjusting the tight collar of his freshly pressed shirt, glancing left to right, he reached into his pocket, ruining the neatly folded handkerchief to wipe his brow. Soon the chapel began to fill up and Henry could sense it, he didn't like the voices of the various people, squinting at the mix of accents. His eyes drifted onto Stuart who was stood proudly at the front, the light through the church windows settled onto his brow - they were both sweating and nervous - but for the wrong reasons. Stuart was in anticipation, anticipation of consummation, whereas Henry was in anticipation in case of revelation for his own consummation. He shook these thoughts from his head as the church organ began to blare out through the echoed building.

The entire congregation stood up, their bodies twisting as the large, impressive doors of the church opened, wanting to eat up the first glimpse of the bride. Mr. Doolittle stood proudly beside his daughter, holding onto her arm, showing her off as his most prized asset. Eliza wore a slim gown, hugging her figure, the sleeves slunk down to her wrists, lace left enough to the imagination, she also wore a removed smile, as if she were somewhere else, her eyes avoided the guests, instead drifting upwards, towards the clouds, towards the heavens.

Henry felt a mist set inside his chest as he twisted his head to watch Eliza walking past, he couldn't resist taking all of her in with his eyes, of course she didn't look at him, he watched her pass by, joining hands with her now to be husband, her veil wafted like a hand waving goodbye.

The ceremony was torturous for Henry but he had managed to keep himself on form, much easier than earlier, he made it his business to count the number of tiles behind the altar, his brain as always needed to be constantly stimulated. Nobody else realised Henry's lack of attention, as they were fully immersed in the emotional and sentimental moment taking place before them, plucking joy from it in a way Henry would never allow himself to do. What he had not taken into account was that it was not over when the ceremony had ended, it wasn't over when he had to watch Stuart plant a kiss on her lips, no, there was a reception to look forward to.

By the time Henry, his mother and Pickering had reached the venue tables were already scarce. The reception was held in a large traditional wedding tent, decorated with great detail and clear expense, Henry wasn't interested in that, he had already spotted the location of a brandy bottle.

"How on earth does Eliza know all of these people?" He asked whilst sitting with the pair at their table.

"Stuart's family and friends, also Eliza invited her friends, you know?" Mrs. Higgins began to lay her napkin onto her lap.

"Yes, I know her friends, always round that house. At least we won't have that anymore, eh Pickering?" He looked to his male companion with a smile asking for verification.

"What a bore it will be without young ladies around the house!" Pickering returned with a small laugh.

The evening drifted fast, just as fast as the brandy disappeared from the bottle, the food was enjoyable, however the two sociable creatures either side of him had engaged in deep conversations with the people they were sat next to. Henry had tried not to watch Eliza the entire evening but it was hard to look anywhere else, she lit up the room, he examined as different guests flocked around her, he saw how Stuart kissed her hand, passing her subtle touches. He slowly blinked, as his eyes were closed the brandy had started to make his head spin, deciding it best to stop, he pushed the glass away, slouching into the chair. Henry turned to listen to Pickering talking to the insufferable Judy Hutton, who was eyeing him up past Pickering's shoulders, like a piece of meat. He was distracted by a sharp tap on his ear.

"What the devil?" Henry turned his head left, he saw white, saw some hips, moving his eyes up, it was Eliza.

"How many brandies have you had? Your eyes are in two different places!" She was being playful.

Henry hadn't attempted to speak since engulfing the alcohol, he cleared his throat, having his usual face of superiority. "You see, Eliza, I - have had just enough." He threw a smile towards her, but instead she laughed, he couldn't understand why.

"Perhaps you would like some water? I can get some." She twisted on her heels, proceeding towards the beverage table. Henry frowned, confused by her statement, he was fine, he is always fine. Patting Pickering on the shoulder he pushed out of his seat, the alcohol misted over his brain suddenly, everything was harder to see and locate.

"This damn grass is very uneven.." He muttered whilst following the duplicating figure of Eliza to the other side of the tent. Pickering glanced to Mrs. Higgins hoping she had not noticed the state of her son, thankfully she was engaged in thorough gossip and wine.

"I am fine, thank you Eliza.." Henry had come to a halt directly behind her, his breath dancing on the back of her neck, towards her nose, she squinted at the strength of it.

"Henry, really, I've never seen you have so much brandy." She was pouring out a glass, twisting around her body before handing the water to him, he clasped his hand around it, gulping it down, taking her advice, as always.

"I am sorry, I am just making it more bearable, it makes people less tedious.." His words were slightly slurred but still clear. Without warning from his brain he placed a hand onto her waist, she immediately pushed it away. It took Henry a few moments to process what had occurred, by then she wore a frown.

"Please go sit down Henry, before you embarrass us both." Eliza turned from him, he watched her walk back over towards Stuart, using the table for subtle support, he rested a hand there, gathering courage to move. Pickering had been watching, getting out of his seat he went to his friend's side.

"Higgins, the couple are leaving soon, so should we." Placing a hand on Henry's shoulder, he twisted the man's torso to view the departing couple.

"What? Already? I do not understand this whole charade, I do not." Henry was lead away by Pickering, watching for himself Eliza being lead away by her husband, husband, the thought boiled his brain.

Eliza blinked away tears as she looked out of the car window, Stuart, ever attentive, wiped them, eager for her to be in a durable mood for what was to come.

"It's ok darling, you'll see them all soon, it's about us now, enjoying our time together, tonight.." He tried not to linger on this thought "And forever."

Now she had to tackle the wedding night, now she had to consummate.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It has been approximately 29,462,400 seconds since my last update. I apologise, mad life and suffering from severe block. I don't know what I think of this chapter, apologies if it is bad, but it's certainly got my ideas flowing again to continue this story on, let me know what you think honestly so I know where to take it. Thank you _daydreaming87_ for messaging me and making me carry this on. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Stuart's hands shook as he opened the door to their new marital home, Eliza stood behind him, reluctant but also wishing he would speed up his actions. Once they were inside the couple were silent, she scanned the very impressive entrance hall. It was certainly much more modern than the Higgins residence.<p>

"Do you like it?" He took her hand, watching her face for an answer he wanted to hear.

"It is wonderful, Stuart." She gave his fingers a light squeeze.

"Would you like a tour?" Stuarts voice became clearer and more affirmed.

"Actually. I am rather tired, would it be fine if we retired to bed?"

Silence hung in the air for a moment, their reflections in the flooring glanced upwards at them, almost waiting a reply.

"Yes of course, let me show you." He continued to grasp her hand, making their way up the overly grand set of stairs towards the hallway which held their marital chamber.

The room was bigger than anything Eliza had ever seen for a bedroom before, it smelt a mixture of lavender and paint, the large bed loomed in the middle of the room, it's presence screaming at the couple.

"I will let you change, I will be in my own room, I can show you it tomorrow." Stuart withdrew his hand from hers and hastily exited the room.

Eliza took a moment to walk around the room, opening the drawers and assessing the space that was all her own. All her own until she had to welcome him nightly into her room. Although it was not the first time she had had such relations, it certainly felt that way as she undressed herself, glad that he had not hired any help yet, another woman would have made the entire situation much more unbearable.

She was in her undergarments, Eliza sat on the end of the bed. Unsure whether to call out or just to wait, everything seemed unsettlingly regimental. A nagging thought pricked the back of her mind, diminishing when he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Eliza called out, he entered the room, his silk pyjamas glowing.

He stood for a moment, taken aback by her beauty, her form, she smiled back towards him.

"You look beautiful." Stuart sat his body down next to her on the bed, resting a hand onto her cheek.

Eliza was less enthralled by taking the activity at such a slow pace, planting her lips onto his to initiate. Soon enough Stuart was positioned on top of her. The whole affair was not awful at all, he's certainly better than she had imagined. Pleasurable enough.

It was not that he didn't know what he was doing, but something was not there, it felt frighteningly biological but not animalistic, satisfying but not fulfilling. Her mind finally drifted to him. Henry.

'I've ruined my married life.' She thought as Stuart rolled off of her, he had been holding himself back for an unsettling amount of time. The man cuddled into her, they slotted together, but there was no click.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Henry stayed awake, matching the sick feeling in the stomach by consuming even more brandy, he wouldn't see her for a while, he imagined the couples' days of dances in bed and shadows joining in the night. He imagined his own nights, lacking in anything. Henry was disturbed by his feelings, trying to kill his mind with the brown liquid.<br>That night he didn't make it to his bed, he couldn't lay there alone, his head sunk down on a pile of papers at his desk. Something had to change.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies once again for taking so long to update, it's your reviews and in some cases messages that make me keep coming back! Accept this long(ish) chapter as a belated Christmas gift. Your New Year gift will follow shortly. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"I'm not quite sure why you dragged me here Pickering. I would rather spend my Sunday doing something else." Henry tugged at his tie, staring forward.<p>

"It would be rude to refuse, you haven't been out in weeks." Pickering rang the doorbell to the Lismore residence and the pair stood on the steps.

The front door handle was a worn brass-face which stared back at Henry, he glanced at the exterior of the house, the paint was dull; and thick Ivy climbed high around the walls, growing seemingly towards the windows, he grimaced. The door was opened and the pair were greeted by a young maid who ushered them into the hallway, it was evidently newly decorated, Henry noticed the smell of purchased furniture, freshly cut flowers and felt the recently laid rugs on his shoes, evidently all making him nauseous.

"They're in the drawing-room." The maid smiled back towards the two men, Henry's ears pricked at her obvious London street accent. Once they entered the room they became aware of the various other guests at the dinner party, at that moment Stuart swept towards them, holding his hand out.

"Professor Higgins! Colonel Pickering! Welcome to our home, I am glad you could make it."

"Our pleasure indeed." Pickering patted the young man on the bicep as they shook hands.

"It's our first large dinner here, Eliza has been worrying all week. She'll be happy to see you both." Stuart glanced between the pair, his eyes eagerly tracing their faces.

Henry raised a minute smile, bowing his head. "I look forward to it."

"Help yourself to the drinks." Stuart gestured towards the trays of cocktails flowing around the room, Henry's eyes were drawn to the decanters of whiskey.

As the people started to move out into the dining room Higgins and Pickering quickly took a glass off of the tray. Pickering sniffed his tall glass of liquid.

"What on earth is that?" Henry pointed towards the bright blue substance in the Colonel's glass.

"I cannot say." Pickering gave a small sip as they followed the small group into the dining room.

The room was laid out in complete splendor, the chandelier reigned over the table and shone brightly on the centerpiece silver platter. Henry observed the other people in the room and started to feel old. Everyone seemed to know each other and was involved in deep conversations as they sat at their places. He noticed one man his age and a much younger woman he presumed was his wife; Henry drained most of the whiskey in his glass. Eliza was nowhere to be seen.

"I do not think we should have drank those drinks that quickly." Pickering placed his glass down onto the place mat.

Henry turned around after a pat on the shoulder.

"It's my favourite couple!" Eliza was standing behind the pair wearing an elegant evening gown, Henry swiveled in the chair to take note of her dress, it was an off-white colour, it rippled and flowed down towards the marble flooring, his eyes drew towards the black part around her chest, he looked away.

The gentlemen stood out of their chairs and Eliza revealed her hand towards Henry. He carefully placed his own hand towards hers and brought it up close towards his mouth, lingering for a moment as they locked eyes, she could feel his breath tickle her skin, he laid a small kiss and let go.

"Thank you for having us. I must say, Pickering and I are rather in awe of these boggling drinks you are serving. Are they poisoned?" Henry stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"They're cocktails. I made sure there was brandy and whisky for you though. I had better sit down as the first course will arrive soon." Eliza smiled and slowly drifted away from the two men to a seat at the far end of the table.

Henry's observation of her was halted as the food was brought in. He and Pickering initially spoke to one another as the other guests picked at their plates, flirting amongst themselves. After the second course Henry had drained his fourth glass of whisky, he turned to the listen to Stuart as he spoke loudly at the head of the table.

"We are heading for the Golden Age, the next few years will be the greatest for England." Stuart raised his glass of wine and a some other guests joined him a toast.

Henry scoffed loudly at the end of the table and rolled his eyes, he looked down when heads turned towards him, his fork moved the gravy-drenched beef slice on his plate.

"Professor! You disagree with me?" Stuart smiled, this man seemed sickeningly optimistic. Eliza stopped talking to a friend at her side when she noticed the exchange across the table.

"I just think that's a risky outlook to take." Henry patted his napkin around his mouth before continuing. "You don't know what is going to happen in the future."

"Why would I think otherwise?" Stuart took a sip of the wine.

"Things are changing my boy. We're constantly at a rift with the Irish, women are throwing themselves under horses, Americans are flooding in and we've got workers striking left, right and center. I'm not quite sure how this is golden." There were mummers at the table, Pickering forced a smile.

"What's wrong with Americans?" A shrill American woman called out, sending a shudder down Henry's spin, she followed it with a piercing laugh.

"Well, you're right about the suffragettes. Nothing but a damned nuisance if you ask me, in the streets when a fellow is trying to get to work, really makes you wonder if there's something not quite right with these women." He sent Henry another smile as some men at the table nodded in agreement; he continued to eat to stop the conversation.

"I think it's brave of them, earlier on the girls and I were talking about perhaps going to one of their rallies." Eliza chimed in.

Stuart laughed, almost choking on his food. "Don't be absurd dear! Why on earth would you do that?"

"Never discuss politics at the dinner table!" Pickering laughed whilst drinking some more of the newly discovered cocktail.

"Why shouldn't we have the same rights as men?" Eliza was staring at Stuart.

"It's not natural", Stuart's voice raised uncomfortably, "Now, we were saying.." He placed a hand on Eliza's as she looked down towards her plate.

"Actually, as much of a bachelor that I am, I rather think that women are most interesting creatures, just not to marry. My point was that it's an awful shame they need to kill themselves to prove a point to us. On the contrary, Eliza would make an impressive public speaker." Henry smiled towards her.

The other guests at the table had fallen silent, some were concentrating hard on their food whilst the less tactful were watching the back and forth between the men.

"If I let her go to these meetings and protests, she'd start to think all those ridiculous ideas, it's just not correct for wives. Besides, she knows hardly anything about politics." Stuart pointed his fork towards her whilst speaking as if she was not there.

"Eliza! Tell him how we discussed the build up to the Boer War all those months ago!" Henry lent back into his seat, having finished his meal.

Stuart cast his eyes towards Eliza as she went to open her mouth, she shut it again as his brow tightened to throw her a silent warning. The table was awkwardly silent.

"She doesn't know a thing, that pretty little head is full of fashion and gossip." Stuart rubbed Eliza's hand with a smile.

"If you let her speak then perhaps you would know." Henry felt his face grow warm.

The smile from Stuart's waxy face shrunk. "I think in my house I should be the one to say when my wife speaks."

"Henry, it's alright." Eliza quickly spoke out.

"I don't think it is damned alright, frankly I think your views are uncomfortably awful." He untucked the napkin from his shirt. Pickering murmured a warning into Henry's ear.

"You have no right to comment. What do you know about women anyway? You've never been married and at your age." It was evident on Stuart's face that he regretted his statement straight after it had left his mouth. The other guests were wide-eyed.

Henry stood up out of the chair. "I can tell you this, Eliza is not like other women; in which you cast such blanket opinions. She probably knows more about the world than you do my dear boy, with your private school childhood and parents that put you up in this house you didn't even earn. I am only speaking for her because you won't let her. I've had enough of this disaster of a discussion, I don't need to waste my time talking to morons." He left the room.

Pickering watched in horror. "He's not been feeling too well these past weeks, do forgive him."

As he walked into the empty drawing room Henry was unsure of what had come over him, running a hand through his hair he lent onto the fireplace. He could hear the conversation slowly resume among the other guests and dessert being brought out. Damn, he missed the cake.

"Henry-" He turned to see Eliza moving towards him.

"Listen, Eliza, if you've come to scold, I will be leaving shortly after Pickering has enjoyed his desert."

She placed a hand onto his arm. "Thank you for standing up for me."

His face displayed his surprise. "I did not realise he was this awful Eliza. He's not a wet blanket like that other fellow you almost chose."

"He means well, he just holds different beliefs to you. I want to talk to..I've wanted to, about," She could not help but lower her voice, "What happened between us."

"You know what happened." Henry swallowed. "No use discussing it in your marital home, Eliza."

"I know. I just - miss you." Her hand limply dropped from his arm. Henry tried his best to remain composed.

"Don't get like that. Please, it's rather off-putting."

"Won't you tell me how you feel?" Eliza peered up at him, her eyes almost tugging words out of his mouth.

Henry looked at the door. "I do not think this is the right time for that now."

"For once will you just stop. Let me know and I will leave you to your own life."

"No." He let out a sigh, raising a her chin with his hand. "I can't seem to allow that to happen, it seems I quite like inflicting agony on myself."

She turned her cheek, gently beginning to kiss his finger tips. Henry managed to mutter her name. She moved closer to him, enthralling him in a kiss, his facade melting away.

"I want you again." Henry surprised himself with this exclamation that seemed to spring from somewhere deep inside, perhaps his liver.

Eliza broke away as he began to kiss her neck. "Later on, when everyone is drinking, we can go upstairs, pretend I am showing you the books?" She sounded nervous.

Henry straightened up, composing himself, he rested his hands together at the front of his trousers, slightly embarrassed. "That sounds like an awful excuse."

"Just - just come back and apologise, for me? I'll think of something later." He watched her swan away in a hurry, her unfounded paranoia made him proud, what a wily, smart young woman.

An ordinary man would have left the dinner party then and there, making a morally right choice, but in these past months Henry Higgins had certainly discovered that when it came to Eliza, he was not in any way an ordinary man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's your New Year's gift. The party continues..****Maybe a bit NSFW? Just saying that in case. Hope you enjoy, let me know, if you don't let me know that too. **

* * *

><p>Henry and Stuart had made amends swiftly as trays upon trays of drinks were brought out for the guests, as the alcohol loosened inhibitions, Pickering and Higgins found themselves of interest to the others, although Miss Judy Hutton swiftly avoided them.<p>

"You're a professor, my my, that's impressive, what of?" A young lady piped up in the group gathered with the two.

"Phonetics." Henry pretended to show interest in the conversation with the young people but his eyes could not help but drift over to Eliza at the other side of the room.

"What's that?"

"It's the study of speech."

"Let me tell you, Higgins is one of the best around!" Pickering smiled at the others as they sipped their drinks, music gently swung in the background.

"You do flatter me Pickering, it's probably why I still keep you around." He started to watch the other men in the room, noticing that they too would often glance at Eliza, he could have sworn she returned their glances. He mumbled.

"Pardon?" A blonde haired young man looked at Henry.

"Nothing, nothing. What is it that you do?" He welcomed the man's long job description, watching a tall gentlemen with glasses approach Eliza.

"...I run all the accounts in that department and often take over two or three at once, it's very _taxing_ one might say!" The group laughed at the man's joke, Pickering very loudly.

Henry watched the four-eyed man talk quietly into Eliza's ear, he watched her giggle and pat his chest.

"I need another drink." Henry rudely interrupted the ongoing conversation, they all looked at him as he went off to grab a glass off a tray.

"I can show you the books now." Eliza appeared once again after some time, he jolted and spilt a bit of his drink.

"You need to stop creeping up on me like that." Henry forced a smile.

Eliza looked around the room to see that no one else was fussed about what they were doing. "We don't have much time, let's go before I change my mind."

Henry gestured for her to go first, watching from behind as she led him through the hallway and up the staircase. The dress she was wearing just flowed over the newly laid red carpet on the steps, he felt that if he stepped back enough perhaps it would tickle his nose.

The library was sparsely furnished, only a desk and some shelves but they covered one of the walls, nearly almost full with books, he was taken for a moment, strolling over to see what they had in their collection. Henry picked up one of the books, still deciding whether or not this was a wise idea.

"Voltaire? Is this yours?" He sent across a smirk to her as she walked over to him.

"I went and bought these days ago, I haven't read them yet obviously, but I did choose them." Eliza plucked the book from his hand and lent back on the shelf, she ran her other hand on his tie.

"I can lend you some more.." Henry was dragged towards her, "Are you sure about this Eliza?" His eyes set on her face.

"Yes." She slid the book back into place.

The two began to kiss against the bookshelf, Eliza's hands quickly began to move towards his trousers. "Sit on the desk." Henry muttered to her.

The two broke apart and fumbled their way towards the old wooden desk, Eliza moved some pens and sat on the edge, they continued to kiss once again. Henry moved the silk waves of the dress up her thighs. She, after a small struggle, had eliminated the barrier of his trouser's fly.

"Quickly Henry.." Eliza spoke through the kiss.

"Alright, alright, don't start."

The two began their long awaited union, Henry struggled to keep his breath under control and at a low volume, resting his chin over her shoulder, pulling her closer and closer with each of their movements.

He puffed out suddenly. "Am I the only one?"

His hot breath and speech tickled Eliza's ear, startling her. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"The only one..other than him." Henry could not bring himself to say Stuart's name in his current compromising position.

Eliza slowed herself in disbelief, trying to lean back to see his face. "Of course, I don't understand -"

He struggled to talk coherently, clasping her hips closer at this point. "I see them look at you, talk to you.."

"I'm yours, Henry." Eliza could say no more after this as he moved with more urgency and impact than before. The two were lost once again in each other, eventually coming to a joint finale after 10 minutes.

Henry lingered for a moment, catching his breath whilst leaning on her shoulder, he buried his head into her hair as she planted a few kisses on the back of his neck.

"We need to go back down." She gently moved him away, trying to get down off of the desk.

He politely took a few steps back, quickly doing his trousers back up with shaky hands, she walked towards him; sorting his hair out as he stood watching her in silence.

"Is everything alright?" She studied his face and rested her hand on his cheek.

"This situation. You realise you cannot jeopardise what you have now?"

"What do you mean?" She moved her hand away from him.

"I mean, you are married, neither of us can afford a scandal."

"Let's not get into that now. It's a our own secret." Eliza fixed her dress, looking rather like she did before she entered the room. Henry watched her chew on her bottom lip, suppressing her anxiety.

"Madness, madness." Henry moved towards her; they reunited once again in a longing departure kiss.

Unfortunately they did not notice the gentle knock on the library door, by the time they did, the door was opened.


End file.
